


Studying Natsuki

by AnAsianToaster



Series: Teaching Natsuki [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Maledom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAsianToaster/pseuds/AnAsianToaster
Summary: Anon doubles down. Natsuki kneels down.





	Studying Natsuki

The warm light of the sunset peeked through the blinds as Natsuki came too. She tried to reach for her phone to check the time, like she does every morning, but quickly found that it and her nightstand had gone missing. Upon finding this, several facts and realizations lurched to the forefront of the girl’s mind.

She wasn’t in her room, she was laying on a couch, she vaguely recognized the living room she was in, and last, but not least, the last thing she could remember was baking with Anon before…

Natsuki’s head shot up and away from the pillow it had been resting against, cheeks burning with shame. She was suddenly recalling scene after scene of what had transpired before she wound up passed out on this couch. Giving Anon shit for his baking, being forced against the wall by his larger frame, pressing so close. Just thinking of what had followed sent streaks of heat down her spine, and reminded her of her sore neck and the faint salty taste on her lips.

He’d really done it, hadn’t he? For weeks she’d eyed him, thought about what he might do if she pushed his buttons, and teased him in all the little ways she could think of to get him to make a move. He’d finally done so in a way she hadn’t expected, and now she was left here, grinding her thighs together as she thought of it, unable to focus. Natsuki couldn’t think straight, she couldn’t deal with this right now, she should get home and try to sort herself out-

“You’re awake.” Her train of thought obliterated, Natsuki turned to see Anon, standing at the entrance to the room, a plate in his hand. She briefly met his steady gaze, before coming to find the ground very interesting. “I thought you might run off the moment you woke up,” he went on, strolling closer slowly.

“As if I’d just bail after all that, jackass,” Natsuki choked out as she tried to pretend she hadn’t been about to do just that. “I should have known a perv like you wouldn’t be able to keep himself off me.” She tried to laugh derisively, but couldn’t bring herself to do so with how stifling the air between them had just become. Natsuki couldn’t get a read on Anon, couldn’t figure out what was running through his mind. Was he regretting what they’d done? Did he still want to be friends? Did he want to do it again?

“Hmm, suppose so.” He said, as he came to stand above her, and stared down at her silently. At times like this, she couldn’t help but remember just how much bigger than her Anon was. If he had half a mind to, he could grab her right off the couch with ease, grope her anywhere he wanted, carry her right upstairs, ignoring her whining, to use her however he wanted. Like he’d already done. “I brought the cupcakes. Finished them, I think they turned out alright.”

Hearing him say this, Natsuki remembered just how hungry she still was. She was positively starving, having been so since they’d started cooking. Yet, despite his words, Anon made no indication of lowering the plate to her, instead just raising a brow at her curious gaze. “A-alright Anon, can I have some?”

Anon just clicked his tongue at her, an intensity entering his eyes that seemed to pierce straight through the facade she was struggling to establish. “Wrong, Natsuki. Try to think about how a good girl ask for something from her master?”

Blush fully reignited, Natsuki felt the impulse to bite back, to try to laugh him off, to do something. But she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from his, couldn’t shake off the overbearing sense of ownership that Anon was forcing over her, whether she liked it or not.

Shifting his stance, seeming to tower impossibly over her, Anon added “I’m waiting, Natsuki.”

“I – you...” She tried, unable to keep her voice steady, unable to stop staring straight into his unyielding gaze. On some level she’d expected him to come with apologies and excuses, having lost the heat of the moment, and left with only his inexperience with women. His callous expectation shattered her illusions however, just as he seemed intent to shatter any resistance she might have. It was insane, disrespectful, absolutely deplorable, and she was already soaking wet. This situation had Natsuki’s earlier obedience spinning through her mind, reliving the memories of use and abuse Anon had so easily forced upon her, and the mind-wiping sensation of cumming with his dick shaping her throat.

Momentarily lost in the submission she had so easily given, she squeaked out, “Can I have a cupcake, please?”

An amused, if harsh, glint in his eyes, Anon reached down with a single cupcake, offering it straight to her. Natsuki went to reach for it, but a harsh “No!” froze her in place as his other hand suddenly wound gripped tightly onto her pink hair. Natsuki gasped and almost tried to free herself, but a harsh tug at her roots and an unimpressed glare kept her still with a whimper. “Keep your hands behind your back, and lick the frosting off. Like a good bitch.”

Natsuki could only choke in response, but with him bearing down on her tiny form, her head secured in his overwhelming grip, and his demands pulsing through her scattered brain, she could only obey him, licking the offered cupcake slowly, like…

Like the cock she could so clearly see hard through Anon’s jeans.

She knew exactly what that cock would do to her, and knew that the man before her had already taken away any choice she had in the matter. She’d known this, and let it happen because it was what was sending a burning heat deep into her tight cunt as Anon forced the cupcake into her mouth.

“Swallow.”

She’d soaked through her panties, for sure. Anon was staring down at her lithe form, treating her like his pet, and she felt like she could cum any second. So she did the only thing she could do.

She swallowed.

Like a good bitch.

A dazed, panting mess was all that was left of the once proud girl, as Anon tilted her head up towards him, growling into her ear “What do you say?”

She knew, in her heart, and in her cunt, what he wanted. What she wanted. “Th-thank you, Master.”

Not a second after the word had left her mouth, Anon’s now free hand forced it’s way into her skirt, fingers finding her pussy. Natsuki let out a yelp, trying to grasp at his arm for a moment’s reprieve, only for him to force her down against the couch by his hand in her hair. He didn’t let up, in one fell swoop working into her little fuckhole and finger-fucking her.

“Anon, I can’t!” It was already too late. Natsuki was too worked up by the way she’d been handled and her own fantasies coming alive as Anon treated her like his toy, cumming in a matter of moments. She screamed as she came, unable to control herself as she humped her Master’s hand for all she was worth.

Before she’d even finished riding out her orgasmic bliss, she found herself lifted bodily, and slung over Anon’s right shoulder backwards as if she were light as a feather. Without a word, he started towards the stairs, left hand pulling her skirt off even as he carried her.

“Anon, wait, what are you doing?”

Anon spared her but a glance. “Saving time. I’m going to toss your naked little whore body onto my bed, then breed you like the doll you are.”

“What? Anon, I’m not ready, are you crazy?” she managed as she tried to hold onto her panties as he pulled them down, only to let out a moan at a harsh spank.

As Anon finished pulling her panties off, he went on, “I’m not crazy Nat, but I’m definitely not stupid either.” Another piercing gaze was sent over his shoulder at her, “And you can’t hide from me how much you get off on being abused and treated like a toy, I know you too well. I never would have kept going if you weren’t so clearly made for this. I also know full well you never would have let me get this far if you didn’t trust me.”

Shocked into silence, Natsuki barely noticed as Anon set her down, pulling her shirt and bra off, before pushing her backwards into a bed. She looked back up to find Anon tearing his own clothes off like a madman, freeing his cock once more as he met her gaze. “All that’s just about you, though. Frankly, the reason I’m doing this is because there’s nothing I want to see more than you cumming like a bitch on my cock.” Freed of his clothes, he stood over her one more time, and his throbbing dick became all that Natsuki could see. If his moment of honesty had created any doubt that he was committed to this, it disappeared as he glared down at her and growled, “So, Natsuki? Are you going to be a good bitch for me?”

Just like before, both of them knew her answer before he asked the question, but that didn’t make it any easier for her to get out. But he was right, right with every single assertion about her nature. She wanted his cock, she wanted his dominance, and she wanted him to crush any part of her that tried to resist. She didn’t even really know why, yet it didn’t matter to her, because she knew what she had to do.

“Just fucking do it, make me your toy Anon! Show me my place so you can use me wherever, whenever you want, Master!” Natsuki rolled over, presenting her cunt to her man, on all fours. Exactly where a bitch like her belonged, she knew. “Ruin this pussy and break my mind, please!”

It happened in one motion, as Anon surged forward, forcing her face into the bedspread, and burring his shaft in her burning fuckhole. Natsuki screamed from her place in the bed, but almost immediately began forcing her hips back to meet him, eager for the submission of giving herself to her Master in spite of the pain of her first time.

For his part, Anon, gathered her skinny writs and pinned them to her back with one hand, using the other to shake her hips back and forth for his use, like the sex toy she’d accepted herself to be. Anon felt a burning need to cum deep inside her, to secure her as his bitch for life, but he had to make her scream for him first, something his pink haired slut was all to eager to do.

Natsuki’s muffled voice came out again, “God, Master, I feel so fucking full, I can’t believe how right this feels, give me more!”

One of Anon’s hands found her hair and pulled her up to meet his chest, her sweaty, drool covered face staring dazed at his, as he growled, “Don’t think you can tell me what to do, if I want to fuck you, you strip. If I want a footstool, you kneel. If I want to hear screams, you’ll bring me a goddamn whip and bend over, won’t you, whore!?”

Natsuki nodded feverishly, having abandoned any pride to the savage fucking. “I swear, I’ll do anything for you Master! I’ll be your perfect slave, give you every part of myself, submit to any abuse you want, just please never stop owning me! Always remind me of my place as your pathetic bitch to be used!”

Anon forced her back down into the bed, laying both hands on her throat and squeezing and he bore down and started railing her pert ass in earnest. He wanted nothing more than to make his bitch pregnant, and as Natsuki struggled for air, she embraced her impending fate as a plaything for the man who had shattered her walls, broken her will, and made her his.

Gasping, cumming, Natsuki cried, “Harder Daddy!”

For the barest, imperceptible second, Anon almost stopped. Shaking himself, he slapped his bitch across her pretty, choking face, as he came deep inside, roaring her name, claiming her.

Natsuki knew, looking up at her Master’s raging, yet blissful face, that she’d found a person who could truly understand her, for better, or for worse.

Anon knew, looking down at his beautiful, fucked-senseless bitch, that he would never let anyone harm her, for better, or for worse.


End file.
